Karl Anderson
On April 11, 2016, Anderson made his WWE debut with the returning Luke Gallows by attacking the Usos after their win against the Social Outcasts. Anderson made his in-ring debut teaming with Gallows to defeat The Usos on the April 25 Raw. Later that night, during Roman Reigns' match with Alberto Del Rio, Gallows and Anderson attacked the former, leading to AJ Styles coming down to break up the fight. During this time, Anderson and Gallows would help AJ Styles in his feud with Reigns, with Styles at first reluctant for their help, until the May 2 episode of Raw, when Styles teamed with Anderson and Gallows, where they began being known as The Club, defeating Reigns and the Usos. On the May 9 episode of Raw, The Club would face Reigns and the Usos in a 6-man Elimination match, where, following the elimination of both Gallows and Anderson, Reigns and the Usos would win by disqualification after Gallows and Anderson attacked Reigns with a steel chair. The following week on Raw, after The Usos would defeat Anderson and Gallows in a tag team match, Reigns and Styles would come out and brawl alongside The Usos (now collectively The Bloodline) and Anderson and Gallows, respectively. During the brawl, Styles would finally snap, beating Reigns down with a steel chair before hitting the Styles Clash onto the chair. At Extreme Rules, Anderson and Gallows would interfere in Reigns' and Styles' Extreme Rules match for Reigns' WWE World Heavyweight Championship. They would beat down Reigns until the Usos, who lost their Tornado Tag Team match to Anderson and Gallows earlier in the night, would come to Reigns' aid. The two teams would brawl until Reigns would retain. The following night on Raw, AJ Styles requested to leave The Club, stating that the WWE "wasn't Japan". Anderson and Gallows left AJ Styles shortly after Styles would lose to Kevin Owens in a Money in the Bank qualifying match. On the May 30 episode of Raw, AJ Styles would confront a returning John Cena who said the "new era" would have to go through him, before offering Styles his hand. Styles shook his hand, shortly before Anderson and Gallows would interrupt. As Styles and Cena appeared ready to fight Anderson and Gallows, Styles instead beat down Cena repeatedly, reuniting The Club and cementing a heel turn. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE Draft, Anderson, along with Gallows, was drafted to Raw, while, Styles was drafted to SmackDown, thereby splitting up The Club. The pair gave Big E a groin injury by slamming his lower region into a turnbuckle, which caused him to miss a few weeks of in-ring competition, and then pretended to be doctors in a segment where they were trying to cure a condition they named as "Ringpostitis" before they took on The New Day (sans Big E) at SummerSlam. Unfortunately, they didn't succeed in capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship, as both a returning Big E and guest manager Jon Stewart interfered in the match, causing a disqualification victory in which titles remain with the champions (unless stated otherwise). The team of Gallows and Anderson also gained heat after they assaulted The Dudley Boyz, after announcing their 'retirement' from WWE. Similarly, the departed team were mocked in a segment where Gallows and Anderson claimed to be in the retirement home business. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from North Carolina Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars